


The Innocence of Eggsy Unwin

by jessicasjones



Series: Kingsman/Legend Crossover [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Legend (2015)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Mafia AU, Mentions of spouse abuse, also kingsman is a detective agency, eggsy is precious and cares so much for his family, harry is a soft old man, kingsman/legend crossover, mild depictions of interrogation methods, oh this is like a modern version of legend btw, probably smut in future chapters, teddy is just eggsy's alias name, who develops a soft spot for eggsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-08 18:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5507648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessicasjones/pseuds/jessicasjones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy gets mixed up with the Kray brothers and must stay under his alias "Mad" Teddy Smith for the safety of his family. He never really understands the dangerous implications of being associated with the Kray brothers until an important policital figure winds up dead.</p><p>Kingsman steps in and Harry interrogates "Teddy", finding out the nature of his situation and his unexpected ties to the boy's past. Harry decides to help Eggsy, but finds himself dangerously enthralled with the boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First (posted) fandom fic, and it turns into a long one. Great. (This is for sassturbathor on tumblr, whom I love so dearly)
> 
> Title is based of the 1911 novel The Innocence of Father Brown by G. K. Chesterton.
> 
> Any comments (negative or positive) are welcome!
> 
> This is unbeta'd and unbrit picked so bear with me, and feel free to point out any mistakes that need fixing!

Merlin could feel a steady, dull pounding in his head and tried his hardest not to allow his eye to twitch. The screen in front of him displayed a dimly lit room, walls and floors of concrete giving off the illusion of isolation. The table, centered, was metal and undoubtedly cold to the touch. While the setting was intended to intimidate any subjects of questioning, the young man sitting at the table wasn’t a fool enough to fall for the tactic.

Merlin addressed the situation with some common sense. Yes, they could continue to try and interrogate the young man until some answers were finally spewed out of frustration and fear. Or..they could call it good for tonight. Merlin opted for the latter choice, having a few cats to feed and a comfortable bed awaiting him at home. Knowing Harry Hart, however, this process could and would carry on until the ungodly hours of the morning.

Harry Hart, head detective for numerous decades at Kingsman Services, was not one to jump right into it. Merlin had known the stubborn man for many years, and had grown used to the unusual techniques that were adopted as years went by. Currently, Harry was attempting to go easy on the cautious man, giving the illusion of someone who was kindhearted and understanding. Merlin knew better, and would say that Harry should give up and switch to something else. It was obvious that appearing kind was not having an effect that was needed.

Merlin leaned forward, absently rubbing at his head before pressing the button that would link him to the intercom in Harry’s glasses. Kingsman had the highest quality of technology; something that made the FBI and MI6 preen in their cheaply made suits. Merlin proudly flaunted this at any international meetings, reminding any arrogant directors that no one did it better than Kingsman. 

“Harry, come here for a second. You’re headed towards a dead end, we need to try something else.” He leaned back and watched the screen, observing the tall, suit-clad man leave the room. Merlin glanced at the clock, sighing pensively when he saw that it was nearly midnight. So much for having a seemingly relaxed evening.

The door opened behind him and he heard someone approach him. Turning his chair around, Merlin looked up at Harry, noting the tick of his jaw and tired look in his eyes. 

“I don’t fucking get it. The kid’s a stone wall, he won’t give up anything.” Harry rubbed at his eyes, sighing in annoyance. “Did you try finding him in any previous law enforcement systems?”

Merlin turned around, clicking on a few things before a profile was brought up. “Facial recognition brought a profile for Gary Unwin, but it doesn’t make sense. The connections between the Kray brothers and this young man are nonexistent. This Unwin boy has no history of association with Reginald and Ronald Kray. However, Edward Smith has quite a close connotation with the brothers.

“Edward Smith, otherwise known as Mad Teddy, has been seen with the Kray brothers on numerous occasions; usually public events and usually with Ronald. Photographs show that that man in the room is Edward Smith, but Smith doesn’t actually exist on paper so-”

“It’s an alias.” Harry finished for him, and started pacing around the small room, staring at the boy through the screen. “Why create an alias though? Unless the boy is trying to hide something from the brothers..”

Merlin nodded his head. “Inside sources say that Teddy and Ron are..romantically involved. Perhaps to back up the authenticity of the alias. It doesn’t explain how or why Unwin is involved so heavily with the pair.”

“Well, he’s the next best thing to actually questioning those bastard brothers,” Harry scowled, hands in his pockets. “He’ll do. We need to get answers about Matthew Alden’s death, and why this boy is connected to it.”

Harry glanced at the screen, staring at the boy’s profile for a few moments and ignoring the flare of familiarity at the surname. Unwin? Where had he heard that name before? He shook his head, it was unimportant at the time. “Although looking at that track record, I’m not surprised he ended up here.”

* * * 

“Gary Unwin.” Harry announced his re-entrance into the dim room, setting a folder down on the metal table.

The boy’s head snapped up, eyes widening a fraction before he regained his composure, settling down into the metal chair once more. The rumpled collar of Gary’s shirt reflected the exhaustion on the boy’s face, and Harry mused at the observation that at least the boy was able to obtain a nicely tailored suit. Gary’s hair had lost its proper shaping, the curls at the front of his head messy and out of order. Harry allowed himself a brief moment of sympathy at the look of caution and exhaustion on his face, before it was gone and he was focusing on the task at hand.

“Gary Unwin,” He repeated the name, raising an eyebrow as he opened the folder, having printed the boy’s file. “Quite clever of you, actually, creating an alias to have when dealing the mobs.”

The boy’s eyebrow twitched but he didn’t move. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” So he opted to go for an original response, Harry mused. Fine, he could adjust.

Harry leaned back in his chair, settling in. “What made you think of the name Edward Smith? Not exactly original. Unless it holds something close to you.”

Gary held the older man’s gaze, sweat slowly beading at his brow. The sharp line of his jaw jumped, a nervous tick that couldn’t be drowned out by whatever training this young man had gone through, as insurance in case he was arrested.

“Before you can make the argument that Edward is your real name, you must keep in mind that while you were thorough enough to build a physical reputation, you missed a key component - paper history. Edward Smith does not exist beyond the smiles in the newspapers you appear in, side by side with the Kray brothers.”

Harry leaned in, inspecting the slight dilation of the boy’s pupils, the quickening pulse, the increase of perspiration. “While Edward may have the seemingly perfect past, Gary Unwin, unfortunately, does not.”

He leaned back, flipping through the papers that laid out Gary’s history. He hummed, thumbing at the sheet that entailed his military profession. “Quite a successful track with the Marines, up until you dropped out of the program. Care to explain why?”

At this point, Gary, whose cover had been blown, looked exhausted and scared. He looked sceptic, unsure of what to do; a sign that his ‘training’ didn’t cover this particular situation. 

“My mother didn’t want me to continue. She got too worried about me, so I dropped out and stayed home with her and my sister.” Harry caught onto the over pronunciation of certain vowels and glanced down at Gary’s profile.

“You don’t have to continue the mirage of a posh accent, Gary. I know where you’re from.” He heard the annoyed sigh of Merlin in his ear. Most likely from the slowing pace of this. He had the urge to look towards the camera and roll his eyes, to piss of his close friend. 

Gary visibly relaxed, if only slightly, and he nodded slightly. Finally, some compliance. Honestly, he should have tried his sooner. Harry blinked tiredly, internally shaking his head against the self reprimanding. It was irrelevant now, they were getting somewhere and that’s what matters. 

Not wanting to provoke the young man, he leaned forward once more, softening the features of his face. He kept in mind the repetitive reminds he got from Merlin of the hard expression he often showed. Of course he didn’t usually care for his appearance towards others, particularly involving feelings, but in this situation it could be helpful. 

“Gary,” He spoke softly, closing the folder on the table. “Explain your connection to the Kray brothers.”

For a long moment Gary sat there, contemplating, over thinking every outcome. If he spoke the truth, the possibility of Ron and Reggie finding out was incredibly high. He couldn’t risk that. On the other hand, he had to. This long journey of being a henchman to the infamous brothers was exhausting, and he was ready to be over with it. The endless paranoia, abuse, and emotional drainage of being undercover for the sake of his family needed to end. He needed it to end. Before he could come clean about everything, he needed assurance. Something that would let him know that he wouldn’t find his family dead in their home. His mind searched, racing with possibilities before an imaginary light bulb lit up over his head.

“A’ight, but...before I tell you anything...you 'ave to promise me amnesty, of sorts.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Eggsy in this chapter, but lots of Merlin and Harry and contemplation!
> 
> Basically a chapter to set up the plot a bit more.
> 
> Enjoy!

Harry looked down at the cracked pavement, eyes burning with the dark night offering no relief. He brought the cigarette up to his lips, taking a drag and cursing himself against the addictive itch it brought to his lungs. His awful habit had been reduced, thanks to Merlin, to only a couple cigarettes a day. Tonight, however, called for more than two.

He looked out into the desolate street, eyes flicking across the boarded up buildings and empty cars. Savile Row presented an eerie quiet, despite the safety of the location. The place itself felt as if eyes were always watching, after the sun set. People, and their guarded secrets, watching every move. The city of London gave off a thriving vibe, but Harry knew that deep down, in the soul of it all, it was a dirty city. Everyone had something to hide, and no one wanted to entrust it with someone else.

A new tide was rolling in, he realized, a shift in the air. Or more like a shift in politics. The presence of dirty power, of replacing aristocracy with something else, something more powerful was beginning to make itself known. He knew it would happen eventually, there was a reason aristocrats developed weak chins. They couldn’t stay in power forever; eventually something would kick it into the grave and claim its spot. He understood, how no one could really trust their neighbors, friends, and families anymore. The rise of new power was ultimately terrifying, it infiltrated the highest of homes, weaning out those hungriest for power.

No one was safe, not when politicians were part of the game. The idea that divinity and purity could remain sacred in holdings of power was a shit one. Anything can be corrupted with money, the thrive of power, of control in a city where it was easy to gain it. Whisperings of corrupted politicians wafted through the city, but it was never officially heard of, as it should have been. The media knew better than to look into it, and law enforcement knew better than to do anything other than look in the other direction. It remained as such, whispers.

Nobody wanted to go to the authorities when there was an imposed risk of your loved ones winding up dead. Besides, the police were just as corrupted as the loved ones you were worried about. No one was safe. Not when the power so feared, was sought by every class, every politician, every drug dealer. Anyone with hopes of becoming more than they were already, of becoming powerful.

Kingsman had eventually gotten a whiff of it, and while Chester King was hesitant to allow any further investigations, Harry was the first to catch a trail of where it started. Being honest with himself, he wasn’t the least bit surprised when the finger landed on the Kray blood line. Had he known sooner, he would have paid better attention. The brothers had slowly and deliberately built up the city around them, around their power, their money. Corruption snuck its way into the alleys, gutters, homes of the city, the whip of it being held by the powerful brothers. Harry worried that there was black among the blood of Kingsman, so he remained wary. Chester was always known for his old ideals, but that didn’t protect him from the grasping arms power. He knew the man to be power-hungry, to seek the best for himself at the cost of everybody, so the idea of Chester being intertwined with all of this well...he wouldn’t be the slightest surprised.

Harry confided in few to begin with, so when the new tide arose, he limited it further. Merlin, much to his annoyance, was the main source of confidentiality. He remained close with Percival and his niece Roxanne, but it didn’t stop him from being cautious. One could never be too careful, especially when dealing with the likes of the Kray brothers.

Harry took another drag, watching the smoke dissipate into the bitter night. The boy was asleep in a holding cell currently, exhausted from telling his situation top to bottom. Of course he took quite a bit of persuading before he had actually believed that his family was safe. The idea that Gary could be so fearful worried Harry, it made him think about the extent to which the Kray brothers’ power went. 

He knew the men to be powerful, but this was bordering on obsessive. Power could do that to you. Once one felt it, the extent to which they could inflict harm, the taste of money disposable to the fingertips, it was addicting. Destructive results was the only end to it, and Harry could see it paving that pathway. He was unsure the city could take it, the mass rise then fall of differentiating power. Then again, he underestimated the city constantly, and should no longer be surprised at what London’s claws would bring to his feet next. 

Harry thought back, to the fear in the boy’s eyes, the worry for his family. It stirred something within Harry, made him think about the motives of everyone that sat in that chair. He was not one to defend those who broke the law, who meddled with morals and bloodied their hands but...At the heart of it, he knew. He knew the motives. He knew that behind each gun, each shaky hand, each escaping felon, there was a human. Human instinct drove it all. Fear, greed, passion. It pushed and pushed until humans broke under its weight. But Harry would be damned if he let that instinct turn the city he loved cold and heartless.

He heard the door behind him open, and didn’t bother checking to know that it was Merlin. He threw the cigarette on the grey pavement, listening as it was smushed under the heel of his shoe. In the distance, North of Savile, a car screeched, but Harry paid no heed to it. 

“How’s the boy?” He turned his head slightly to look at Merlin, who had come to stand beside him.

A slight shrug. “He’s exhausted. Poor lad, with all that shit those bastards are putting him through,” He paused, glancing at Harry for a moment. “You should let him go home.”

Immediately Harry shook his head, resulting in a sharp sigh from Merlin. He turned the collar of his coat up against the sudden burst of wind. Turning to his left, past Merlin, he saw the vague shape of a storm approaching.

“We’re too close to getting the Kray brothers into custody. We just need anything, Merlin. Anything to get them charges on.” He shook his head again, this time in frustration. “They need to be off the streets, away from this impressionable city. No one and their family is safe until they’re behind bars.”

“And this boy is the key to it?” Merlin grumbled, holding his hand out for a cigarette, a lighter already in his other hand.

Harry handed a cigarette over, breathing out of his nose and lifting his shoulder in answer. He was unsure at this point. Exhaustion ran through his veins like lead, dragging him down and urging him to just rest. He couldn’t. He had already spent so much time and effort to stop the crime rings from furthering across the city, across the country. The brothers circle of influence was growing, and fast. 

Almost as if he heard the thoughts pouring through his ears, Merlin gave a gruff chuckle. “You know you’re not doing this alone, right? The responsibility of getting these bastards off the streets doesn’t rest on your shoulders alone.”

Harry laughed to himself shortly, turning to his friend in amusement. “Yes Merlin, I know. It just seems to me that these organizations aren’t doing enough to stop something that is getting bigger each day.”

“Ever thought that maybe there’s corruption going on about them?”

Harry nodded, throwing his cigarette on the ground, feeling it crush and smother beneath his heel. “Of course. It’s a possibility within our own ranks as well.”

Merlin didn’t look surprised. Whispers going around, of Chester King’s continuing hesitation in capturing the brothers was leading some to believe that he was involved in some of the crime. That was just what happened now. Old power weakened under the guise and promise of prosperity in a time where pulling a trigger would give you the world. Until the rug was yanked under your feet, and you found yourself six feet under, and came to the cold realization that those promises were made with a false smile and a gun tucked behind a back. 

It wasn’t as if they could confront King. They would find themselves on their asses outside Kingsman headquarters within seconds. If they wanted to do something about, they would need to find out the accomplices of the Kray brothers first.

Which is where Gary would come in.

A part of Harry sympathized for the young man, who found himself in the midst of the brothers, and at such close proximity. Why he chose to go as far as dating one of them puzzled Harry. Then again, it was all he had.

Harry recalled that while uncovering Gary’s background, he discovered a history of forced prostitution by his step father, Dean Baker. If Gary had nothing else to offer, no power or money, he at least had the prospect of romantic interest to offer Ronald Kray, who was infamously known for his interests in pretty boys.

Immediately Harry chastised himself for thinking that, however true it was that Gary was...attractive. Harry felt his cheeks warm, a contrast to the cold around them. He felt grateful for the darkness that surrounded them, but still worried that the casting light from the street lamp would show his warm cheeks.

He risked a glance over at Merlin, who seemed lost in his own mind, thank God. His in-depth thinking about the boy was interrupted when he heard a beep. He looked over and saw Merlin pull his phone out of his coat pocket, grumbling.

“The boys awake,” He informed Harry, throwing his cigarette to the ground and walking back inside without another word.

Harry stayed outside for a few more moments, tempted to just stay out here until the sun rose. To watch the light run over the city, bring light to the places where darkness still reigned, under the guise of clean streets. He wished more than anything that the place he grew up in, the place he knew as home, would stay prosperous. The wind picked up and he shivered slightly, turning his back to the city and towards what he knew he had to do to protect it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So....I disappeared for like a year because school got hectic (it's my senior year of high school and it'll get more hectic soon but I will try not to disappear again!).
> 
> So yeah. I had a four day vacation of sorts and I plan on not doing my coursework and instead working on my writing!
> 
> Please let me know if you notice any characterization changes, because it's been a while since I've written fiction and my style might have changed a bit. Also my writing of British characters is suffering, so if you have any tips let me know (I'm from the mid-west in the U.S. and I hear the word y'all way too much). I've watched Legend and Kingsman like three times in the past two days to try and get a feel for the setting again.
> 
> If you also have any suggestions for where you want this story to go, let me know! I'm open to just about anything because I'm pretty loose about where this story is going and how long it will be (it gon be really long).
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated! Love you all!


End file.
